Search of soul
by Soulfighter22
Summary: This is a script I wrote about my friends, and our own personal characters for Sailor moon! It's really funny, and took me a very long time to write, so please, r&r! Thank you!


Beginning- The first Sailorscout (SailorLibra) Comes out and says her opening line, then she is soon followed by Sailor Sagittarius then by Sailor Virgo. After they have spoken, Sailor Sagittarius's "supposed' human twin, (Kevin) Comes out and starts interrupting the scene by telling the audience that The movie is on him and that the scouts have nothing to do with it, they then, gang up on him, and blackout.  
  
Riley- ::Steps out into the dark and spotlight is placed on her:: Hey! My name is Riley Ardoin but you will also know me as.Sailor Libra! I am from the Planet Liberian and princess of the constellation Libra. I fight for nothing but truth, Honesty, Love, Kindness, and the scales of balance. But of course, no one ever works alone. My best buddies are Maureen Cameron (Sailor Sagittarius) and Reggie Pearson (Sailor Virgo) Together we make the three.SOUL FIGHTERS! I hope you are amazed, thrilled, and excited about our movie. Enjoy the show!  
  
Maureen- ::steps out of Darkness, next to Riley:: Hello. My name is Sailor Sagittarius, I'm also Maureen Cameron; I am from the planet Sagittarian, and I won't take any crap from any evil being. Don't try to mess with me. Or face the consequences. You choose. ::smiles evilly::  
  
Reggie- ::runs out, misses spotlight, crashes into tree, steps into spotlight, next to Maureen, trying to fix her hair:: Hi. My name is Reggie Pearson, I am also.SAILOR VIRGO! ::trips:: Hehehe ::smiles nervously, now very serious:: I know that my first impression wasn't the best, let me explain, we are witches. I am the goofy and serious one, Riley is the good natured, spunky, lets kick some booty girl, and Maureen, well, she doesn't talk much, she spent her youth in a military camp. She's just, the very serious girl who wants to get right to the fight, that's not a bad thing, she's cool. Now with no more further a due.  
  
Kevin- ::Kevin, Maureen's twin brother, jumps out into the spot light and interrupts the girls:: Hey! This movie isn't about THEM! IT'S ME, ME, ME!!!!! This movie would be NOTHING without ME in it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::looks over at girls:: Do you really think that the audience wants to watch YOU? You girls are SO stupid.  
  
Riley- You calling us stupid? Are you saying that I, a straight a student am stupid? ::charges at him, knocking him to ground::  
  
Maureen/Reggie- GET HIM!!!! ::all girls attack then there is a blackout::  
  
Act One scene one Setting-It is Riley's room and the three girls are discussing why there hasn't been much evil lately.  
  
Riley- It's been really quiet lately, I mean, I haven't felt any disturbances, have you guys?  
  
Maureen-Don't worry about it. They are probably just to afraid to come out from the last butt kicking we gave them.  
  
Reggie- ::ponders, looking very stern:: I don't think it's that simple you guys, I think they might be planning to attack.  
  
Riley- Maureen, she's right. We have to keep our guard up, we don't know what could happen, anything is possible. ::stops, thinks for a second:: Hey, Shouldn't we keep it down? Kevin is in the other room.  
  
Maureen- Yeah, sorry he had to tag along, my mom FORCED me to take him, even though he's only 10 seconds younger. I can't believe that I have to carry him around like a purse. I hate it!  
  
Reggie- Yeah, Riley and I are only children, it must be really hard to have a brother, especially a twin. ::shivers::  
  
Riley- Yeah well at least they aren't identical, that would be even rougher, your parents would totally be like "okay, lets go Maureen" and be speaking with the other twin, it's a really good thing you guys are fraternal.  
  
Maureen- ::looks confused has to process what Riley just said:: RIIIIIIGHTTTT. Okay then, but you are right. That would stink, I couldn't stand it if Kevin and I were identical, it's hard to put up with him now.  
  
Riley- ::Changes the subject:: Reggie, what exactly do you think the soul snatchers are planning? I really hope they don't show up during our vacation, We had to beat them Last summer too. That would be a total bummer if they came this summer, Hey, that Rhymes! ::twirls hair::  
  
Reggie- ::not amused:: I don't know, It's just a theory, but you can't be to careful right? I mean, what if they destroyed the world? That would be really, really bad!  
  
Maureen- That's going a little far, I don't think they have that power. This earth is a big place, it would really hard to destroy this much land. Think Logic Reggie.  
  
Riley- Yeah don't forget, there's a lot of water, hope they like to swim! ::girls laugh:: That.wasn't supposed to be funny.  
  
Reggie- ::Makes fish-face::  
  
Maureen- Blub, Blub  
  
Reggie- The dance tonight is going to be a blast.  
  
Maureen- Yeah to bad neither of us have any dates.  
  
Reggie- I thought you did, don't you Riley?  
  
Riley- ::buries her face in her shirt:: I.he.broke up with me.  
  
Maureen- ::both girls look at riley in awe:: Riley.I am so sorry. How did that happen?  
  
Reggie- You guys have been dating for almost a year now, And he decided to just, break up with you? That Jerk!  
  
Riley- ::looks up from her shirt:: He told me that he was in love with this girl named Tammy. I Hate him!  
  
Maureen/Reggie- TAMMY? TAMMYANDERSON??!!  
  
Riley- I guess so, why? Is she bad or something?  
  
Reggie- Is that bad? THAT'S TERRIBLE! She is the biggest tramp in the school! Do you even know what her nick-name is?  
  
Riley- ::shakes her head.::  
  
Maureen-It's Tammy-always gets her man- Anderson. She's nothing but a tramp with a MAJOR attitude.  
  
Riley- Oh My goodness! She is gonna drop him in like a week! Good. That means, when he comes crawling back.  
  
Maureen/Riley- He can go crawl back under the rock he came from! ::girls High 5::  
  
Reggie- Well, I guess your right. But you don't need to be that harsh. He's a guy, his hormones are like.haywire.  
  
Maureen- All guys are pointless. I say she should just drop him. That's what I would do.  
  
Riley-Well Maureen, You act like a guy all the time. So, how can you drop a guy, you don't even have? Plus, you don't even like them.  
  
Maureen- .hum, hum, humm... Yeah, your right.  
  
Reggie-Look, Sorry to break up the little guy-o-rama going on here, but do you feel the negative Energy I feel?  
  
Riley- We sure do, Come on, lets go Maureen.  
  
Maureen- What about Kevin? I can't just leave him here! He'll burn the house down!  
  
Riley- ::says flatly:: Were talking about your brother, he won't even notice were gone. ::creak outside the door:: did you guys here that?  
  
Reggie- Hear what?  
  
Riley- I thought I heard someone.  
  
Maureen- ::says angrily:: Kevin  
  
Reggie- Huh? What do you mean Maureen?  
  
Riley- ::Runs out of the room, girls follow, charges into the room in which Kevin is sitting peacefully playing Playstation:: Kevin, have you been in here the whole time??  
  
Kevin- ::turns around, grins evilly:: I know what you did last summer.  
  
Maureen- Really? What did we do last summer Mr. Know-it-all?  
  
Kevin- you saved the world.  
  
Reggie/Riley- How did you know!!! ::say with fake horror::  
  
Kevin- With you girls talking as loudly as you were, how could I not of heard? Plus, I was standing at the door.  
  
Riley- Why you little good-for-nothing twit!  
  
Reggie- ::steps in front of Riley:: We don't have time to start a fight here, we have one to win some where else!  
  
Maureen- She's right Riley, we have a bigger problem, trying to get my brother to keep his big mouth shut. Maybe I'll have to kill him! :starts to strangle her brother, a large energy field shoots her back onto the bed::  
  
Riley- ::Looks at Kevin:: How did you do that!? You could have hurt her you stupid kid!  
  
Kevin- I.I don't know ::looks at Maureen:: Sis, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. Let me help you up ::gives hand to Maureen, she pushes it away::  
  
Maureen- Get out of my face you little Weasel.  
  
Reggie- I sense some really strong Energy with your brother Maureen. Have you ever considered the fact, that Kevin might just be one of us?  
  
Riley- You Might be right Reggie, but does that mean? That he's a scout too? I mean. if he is, wouldn't that mean he has to be a zodiac? Lets think. Lets go through the Zodiac that aren't taken. Cancer, Aquarius, Pieces.  
  
Reggie- Gemini, Taurus, Aries.  
  
Maureen- Leo, Capricorn.  
  
All Girls- Scorpio!  
  
Kevin- ::Sign of Scorpio appears on his head:: Man do I feel weird.  
  
Riley- We figured it out! Now, fighting won't be so hard!  
  
Maureen- Wait a minute. Who ever said this little nit-wit was going to fight with us? He's only 14 years old!  
  
Reggie- Um.we all are.Maureen  
  
Kevin- Can I say something, please? ::Silence:: Good, all my life I've been wanting to mean something. Now, Your telling me I have super powers? I'm begging you to let me help you fight. I promise, I won't be a bother to you, and I'll try as hard as I can.  
  
Maureen- Alright girls, huddle. ::Get in a group huddle:: What do you think?  
  
Riley- I bet it's just an act, but, we could use the extra help.  
  
Maureen- What do you think Reggie?  
  
Reggie- Personally, I think that Riley's right. We could use the extra assistance.  
  
Riley-It's only your vote now Maureen.  
  
Maureen- I Know I'm going to Regret this. I just know it. ::breaks huddle:: Alright twit, we've come up with an answer.  
  
Kevin- Here it comes. You might as well just say no.  
  
Riley-If that's what you want us to say.  
  
Kevin- ::raises an eyebrow:: What do you mean?  
  
Maureen- Here's the thing little maggot, you can join.  
  
Kevin- That's awesome! ::hugs Maureen, steps back::EW!!!! Yuck! ::starts to pretend to barf.::  
  
Reggie- ::walks over, smacks him:: But there are some things that you have to understand. Not a word of this can go to anyone. If they find out our real identities, so will The Soul Snatchers. Then we would all be doomed.  
  
Kevin- ::pretends to zip his lips:: My lips are sealed. I promise, No one will know, trust me.  
  
Riley- Alright! This is gonna rock you guys! Nothing can stop us now.  
  
Maureen- Come on! Why don't we go beat that monster in Central park!  
  
All- ::Look at each other, nod, and all run out::  
  
End of scene 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Act one scene 2  
  
It starts off at the backyard of Maureen and Kevin's house, the girls are discussing what part of the yard would be good for the upcoming dance.  
  
Reggie- What about over here for the refreshment table?  
  
Riley- Yeah! And over here is were we can place the tent, in case of rain!  
  
Maureen- And over here can be were we put the stereo, man you guys this is really gonna be awesome!  
  
Kevin- How about over here is were you guys drop dead?  
  
Riley- ::Glares:: Kevin, go take a long stroll off a short cliff.  
  
Kevin- Hey, Ladies first.  
  
Maureen- Well, in that case, After you Kevin.  
  
Kevin-::punches his sister in the arm:: Maureen, shut up or I'll tell everyone about your little bed-time "Problem" that lasted till you were nine.  
  
Maureen- Well Mr. "I have a comeback for everything but it's never a good one" If you tell them that, I'll tell them about your obsession with a certain purple dinosaur that lasted until you were 12.  
  
Kevin- Yeah, whatever ::walks out the gate::  
  
Riley- How do You live with him, he would be dead by now if I were his twin. Dead and cremated.  
  
Reggie- I know what you mean, I would HATE it!  
  
Maureen- Well, you might not say that after living with him for 14 years, he kind of grows on you.  
  
Riley- Yeah, like an ugly, scratchy, annoying fungus. ::girls laugh::  
  
Reggie- I can't wait till the dance!  
  
Maureen- Yeah, me either, it's gonna be a blast, plus, I bet there is going to be a lot of hott guys.  
  
Reggie- A men to that.  
  
Riley- How on earth did you get your mom to let us have it here Maureen?  
  
Maureen- Well.you see, there is quite a big catch to this.hehehe. It's really quite funny.  
  
Reggie- Don't even say what I think your going to say, Don't tell me that you.  
  
Riley- INVITED YOUR BROTHER!  
  
Maureen- I had to, my mom said it was the only way. I broke down, you don't know what kind of influence she has on people! But don't worry, he'll be good.  
  
Reggie- You had better hope so Maureen.  
  
Riley- If he does do anything, there will be a WWF smack-down at the dance.  
  
Maureen- Don't worry, my mom made him PROMISE that he would be good, he never double crosses our mom. Or, he hasn't yet.  
  
Kevin walks back in, walking a big black dog.  
  
Riley- Hey there Lucy! ::goes over and pets the dog:: How are you sweetie?  
  
Kevin- Lucy is fine, but I need to take her upstairs and give her a bath. If you'll excuse me. ::walks into the house::  
  
Camera follows Kevin into his room, while the girls discuss plans for the dance.  
  
Kevin-::speaking to the dog:: Lucy, I've got it all worked out, I am going to pretend to be nice to everyone the entire dance, and then cover Reggie with punch. That should get me on America's funniest. What do you think girl?  
  
Lucy- Sounds wonderful to me, but what about your sister? Don't you think she'll get suspicious with you being so nice to everyone?  
  
Kevin- No, trust me, I'll give her a reason to believe me.I just have to think of it first.  
  
Lucy- Fine, but be careful. You might just find yourself in the dog house.  
  
Kevin- Yeah well, the dance will be mine, and my sister and her friends can't stop me. This time Kevin Cameron wins. ::does an evil laugh, coughs::  
  
End of Act 1 scene 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Act 1 scene 3 The setting is the middle of the night and the evil queen Taria and her minions are deciding their next move in order to defeat the Soul Saviors.  
  
Taria- Terry! Hunny, come here!  
  
Terry- ::a short, pretty girl with glasses steps forward:: Yes your majesty, How might I serve you?  
  
Taria- I wish for you to go and get me a new soul, I have not had one in two days, and I need them to live.  
  
Terry- Yes ma'am, I'm on it.  
  
Taria- You are such a good Servant to me.  
  
Terry- I am happy to serve you in any way I can My lady.  
  
Taria- I feel that you are like children to me *thinks* So vulnerable, so weak, so stupid.  
  
Terry- It is wonderful to know this your Majesty, Now I will go retrieve your soul. The one you asked for. ::runs off::  
  
Taria- Jacob, I need you to do me something quite special.  
  
Jacob- ::steps forward:: What might that be oh great one? My wish is your command. Anything you want, you will receive.  
  
Kelly- Oh quit sucking up, you know she's only picking you because she feel's sorry for you. ::does evil laugh:: Your nothing but a little Maggot.  
  
Jacob- Kelly, SHUT UP!  
  
Taria- Jacob, pay no attention to her, I need you to do the biggest job of all. You must convince the Soul Savior of Virgo, To leave the team. Do this in a slow process, so that she does not become suspicious. Once she leaves, all of them will. The team will be broken. And We shall rule together. My children.  
  
Kelly- Yeah well, how will he convince them that he is good, he's uglier than a troll, she will never believe that he is one of them. He's just to stupid. A suck-up momma's boy.  
  
Taria- He will take the form of a Guardian. He will tell her that. Do you understand that Jacob? Once she is gone, we can kill her, than go after the others.  
  
Jacob- Yes mistress I will do whatever pleases you. ::runs off::  
  
Kelly- You Majesty, I have not yet received a job, and I wish to have one. Why is it you seem to favor Jacob? I always thought that I.  
  
Taria- I do not favor him, it is you that I favor dear Child. Once I am gone, you shall be the only one left to take my place. It is only you that I trust to do the job. I sent Jacob to do that job for I knew it was simple. His brain is not exactly complex.  
  
Kelly- Oh, Thank you your majesty! I had never dreamed that I, a humble servant, would one day rule in your favor. This is amazing, unbelievable! ::evil laugh:: You truly are a great queen, I will go help Terry beat those Soul brats.  
  
Taria- You will not defeat me this time You little brats, I shall rule. I WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE! After I take a bath.and drink tea, and eat cookies, and play with puppies, and save kittens, and stop world hunger and..wait.are we still filming??? SHUT IT OFF!  
  
End of scene 3 Act 1  
  
  
  
Intermission  
  
Maureen- Welcome everyone to our first Intermission! Tonight we will be singing Karaoke for all of you!.Be afraid be very afraid.  
  
Riley- *ahem* Well, I do believe that Maureen was being just a LITTLE dramatic. This should really be a treat for you! Today, I am going to sing, and is now being preformed by, me! ::music starts, she sings, girls make fun of her, and Kevin is running around making faces and making rude comments::  
  
Reggie- Wasn't she lovely? ::coughs loudly, giggles:: Well at the next intermission Maureen will be singing. We just aren't sure exactly what. Hope you've enjoyed your intermission!  
  
Girls together- Toodles!  
  
Act 2 scene 1 The 4 Kids are running to the battle scene, but Reggie is stopped by a short boy, looking not much younger than her. She stops running, the others do not notice.  
  
Jacob- Yo, you over here.  
  
Reggie- ::looks over:: Huh, me?  
  
Jacob- No, the little midget next to you. Yes you! I have something really important to tell you, it's a matter of life and death. I'm your guardian, Reggie.  
  
Reggie- Guardian? ::steps behind a shed to talk to him, while other girls run off::  
  
At the Battle scene  
  
Riley- ::the symbol of the constellation Libra shines on her head, she transforms, and ends in a stance:: Libra!  
  
Maureen- ::The symbol of the constellation Sagittarius shines on her head, she transforms, and ends in a stance:: Sagittarius!  
  
Kevin- ::The symbol of the constellation Scorpio shines on his head, he transforms, and ends in a stance:: Scorpio  
  
Terry- well, looks like we have a small amount of competition here, don't we Kelly?  
  
Kelly- ::holding jar with a light gray mist inside:: If you want to call them competition at all. ::snickers::  
  
Riley- I don't think you know who your messing with! We are the Zodiac Soul Saviors, and we are defenders of innocent people!  
  
Kevin- That goes double for me! We Are gonna kick your butt, and you are so gonna lose to us you stupid.  
  
Maureen- ::pushes Kevin out of the way:: Don't even think for a moment, that we would let you leave with that girls soul!  
  
All together- For the sake of that soul, we will stop you.  
  
Terry- Oh wow.you really scare me. NOVA BLASTER! ::large green ray shoots at Maureen, she is sent back into a wall::  
  
Kevin- SIS! Oh.man your gonna pay for that! Scorpio Poison Strike! ::charges at Alison with full force and crashes her into a wall  
  
Riley- Kevin! Get your sister, I'll take care of getting the soul back. Kevin, now!  
  
Kelly is walking around, observing the battle, still holding the jar.  
  
Maureen- ::Kevin helps her up:: Sagittarius Arrow Shockwave! ::arrow shoots at Terry, knocking her to the ground::  
  
Terry- You little brat! That hurt! Alright, no more miss nice guy! COSMIC CANNON! ::arrow shoots at Maureen, but Kevin jumps in front and he gets hit:: Well, see ya! ::disappears::  
  
Kelly- I am so out of here! Thanks for the soul! ::also disappears::  
  
Maureen- KEVIN! ::runs over to him:: Kevin, you okay, come on Kevin wake up. Kevin. ::about to cry::  
  
Riley-The best thing to do now is get Kevin to my place. If something is wrong, we can find out were no one can see us.  
  
Maureen- Okay, But I have a question. Where the hell is Virgo?  
  
Riley- I don't know, I thought she was fighting with you.  
  
Reggie- ::runs over to them:: Hey guys.  
  
Maureen- You have some big explaining to do. Lets hear it.  
  
Riley- A lot of people got hurt today because u weren't there, where were you!? We needed your help.  
  
Reggie- I was busy  
  
Maureen- ::says flatly:: Busy? I got shot to the ground, then Kevin and the victim?! What could be more important than saving the world!? Use your brain!  
  
Riley- She's right, where ever you were, you should have been here. There is no excuse for your absence.  
  
Reggie- Look, I'm, sorry. I had something important to disg.do. I'll be there next time, don't worry. Don't push this on me.  
  
Maureen- Whatever. We have every right to push this on you. There is no "I" in Team, remember?  
  
Riley- Look, we can talk about this at my house. We have to get Kevin home, he's in bad shape. ::picks him up, and walks out of screenshot::  
  
End of Act 2 scene 1  
  
Act 2 scene 2 The girls are at Riley's house, sitting in her room. Kevin has not yet woken, and they are all very worried.  
  
Riley- ::rubs Maureen's back:: It's okay, he'll be alright.  
  
Reggie- Yeah don't worry. He'll be okay.  
  
Maureen- ::Glares at Reggie:: I don't need anything from you. Except an explanation.  
  
Reggie- ::bites lower lip, turns her head::  
  
Maureen- That's what I thought.  
  
Riley- Will you two stop? Maureen, I know that Reggie should have been there, and I know that your just upset because Kevin is hurt, but fighting isn't going to solve anything. Can we settle a truce? Please?  
  
Maureen- She doesn't deserve to be forgiven, because of her, Kevin could be dying!  
  
Riley-MAUREEN! You know that's not true! If she was gone, I'm sure she has a good reason! Your supposed to be her friend. If you are, you'll put this aside and think about what might be best for Kevin's health at the moment!  
  
Maureen- ::sighs:: Your right. I am upset because of Kevin. ::looks at Maureen:: I'm sorry that I blamed you, it's just that, I've known him forever, and when he's hurt, I get really scared. ::eyes wet with tears:: I'm just so afraid to lose him!  
  
Reggie- ::hugs her:: It is partly my fault, I should have been there, I promise, no matter what happens, I'll be there next time.  
  
Riley- Good, now. What do you think we can do for Kevin?  
  
Maureen- Reggie, can you get a cool cloth to put on Kevin's head? It might reduce the fever.  
  
Reggie- Yeah, sure. Anything you need. ::walks out of the room::  
  
Maureen- I really hope Kevin is going to be alright. If anything were to happen to him.  
  
Riley- Maureen, don't focus on the Negative. If you do that, it will eat you up until you're a depressed shriveled up old prune.  
  
Maureen- ::laughs::  
  
Reggie-::walks back in:: Well, I see you got a smile on her face.  
  
Riley- Yeah, Guess I did. Any news from Kevin?  
  
Reggie- Well, when I put the cloth on his head, he did respond to it. He said "Oh.cold" But, I think it was in his sleep.  
  
Riley- So, you think he'll be okay then?  
  
Reggie- Yeah, with some rest, he'll be as annoying and as dorky as ever when he wakes up.  
  
Maureen- ::all girls hug:: Thank goodness, can I go see him now?  
  
Riley- We should let him rest don't you think? He fought really hard today.  
  
Maureen- Your probably right, I shouldn't worry so much. He can take care of himself.  
  
Reggie- It's your job to be worried, you're his older sister. ::pauses:: I'm sorry guys, But I really have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?  
  
Maureen-Alright, remember, the dance later.  
  
Riley- How could she forget? That's all we've been talking about for the past two weeks. We'll catch you later Reggie.  
  
Reggie- See you guys later! ::walks out of the room::  
  
Riley- ::looks at Maureen, both thinking the same thing:: She's hiding something from us, I just know it.  
  
Maureen- So do I, There really is no excuse for her absence.  
  
Riley- But Maureen, she's our best friend. Why would she leave the battle, if her reason wasn't something important?  
  
Maureen- Look, I think I speak for both of us when I say that she should have been there, and that if she misses it again, she doesn't deserve to be on the team.  
  
Riley- Maureen! ::sighs:: Your right. She should have been there for us when we needed her. She IS being really secretive. If she screws up like this again. She's out. Maureen, are you sure this is the only way?  
  
Maureen- She promised she would be there, so, she should be. Don't worry, I'm positive she's good to her word.  
  
Riley- I sure hope your right.  
  
End of scene 2 act 2  
  
  
  
Act 2 scene 3 Reggie and Jacob her "Guardian" Are talking and he is telling her why she needs to leave the other scouts.  
  
Jacob- I'm telling you Reggie, if you don't leave them they will walk all over you. They are just using you to make themselves look good. Trust me, I know exactly how it is.  
  
Reggie- How do you know this? How could you possibly know What they are thinking? Your not some physic, are you?  
  
Jacob- No! But, I am a magical being, I can read minds. Trust me. The sooner you get away from them the better. You don't need them, you can work just as well independently. What do you say? Come on, you know you want too.  
  
Reggie- Look, I can't just abandon them, they are my friends. You can't just expect me to leave them like that. Plus, I promised them I wouldn't miss one ever again. Last time I left, One of our partners got extremely hurt.  
  
Jacob- I'm not telling you to leave them, I am just telling you to quit the team. Not your friends. See what I mean? If you leave the team, it will be better for everyone. You get to be free, and your friends don't have you to push around.  
  
Reggie- I think I understand. Once I leave them, I can start my own force, my own alliance. But still keep my friends. Then, I won't get blamed if someone gets hurt because I'm not there!  
  
Jacob- Exactly! See how much easier it will be to be on your own? You won't have to share the spot light with anyone. You'll be completely independent.  
  
Reggie- Yeah! I just have to wait till the next battle! If I don't show up, they'll kick me off, then I'll show them how great of a fighter I am on my own! Thanks Jake! ::runs off::  
  
Jacob- ::snickers:: Any time.  
  
Kelly- ::walks up to him:: So.you finally succeeded with a task. Little Jake is finally Growing up. ::does evil laugh:: I was hoping you might one day.  
  
Jacob- It's Jacob! And I had no problem manipulating her. She was in the palm of my hands. THE ENTIRE TIME!  
  
Kelly- Yes well, remember, these scouts if that's what you call them, have great power, don't be to hasty. This power called "friendship" Is quite strong. Much stronger than you!  
  
Jacob- I don't worry about that, I am way to smart for them, I have to go report this to the queen. Look's like I got picked for the big job this time, huh Kelly? ::walks off::  
  
Kelly- Trust me, My job, is much more complex little Jake. I will win, I shall beat those stupid scouts, on my own if I must! My Lady, My great queen, I shall not fail you! Victory shall be ours! ::does evil laugh::  
  
End of act 2 scene 3  
  
Intermission  
  
Reggie- Welcome to our 2nd intermission! This time Our lovely Maureen will be singing Better than Before by Michael Fredo. Enjoy!  
  
Maureen- Thank you Reggie. ::music cue, starts to sing, Reggie and Riley make faces and dance in the back round, song ends, applause::  
  
Riley- Wow! She was great wasn't she everyone! ::coughs:: Yes well, please join us next intermission to hear the lovely Reggie sing a song. We are still working on hers. Well, bye now!  
  
Act 3 scene 1 It is the night of the dance and the girls are frantic worrying about what they will wear and talking about all the things that could go wrong, in the other room, Kevin is planning out his evil scam.  
  
Riley- Were is my dress! Oh My goodness, I better have not lost that dress! My mom is going to kill me!  
  
Maureen-::sighs:: Did you check the closet?  
  
Riley- Well of course I.uh. let me look. ::runs to closet.:: Maureen- Igavoltes  
  
Reggie- I don't see why she is so frantic, it's just a dance. She's been to them before.  
  
Maureen- But this is her first Semi-formal. Plus, She is probably really proud that we set it up. It means a lot to her.  
  
Reggie- Well, yeah, what about you? Aren't you proud?  
  
Maureen- Yeah, I Guess. But I've never really been the fancy type. I'm going to go help Riley with her dress. Be right back. ::walks out::  
  
Reggie- ::sitting by herself:: How am I going to tell them I quit? Oh, I don't know about this.  
  
Jacob- ::walks in:: It's simple, just don't tell them.  
  
Reggie- What are you doing here! They'll see you! ::takes out a blanket and throws is on top of him.::  
  
Jacob-::pulls it off:: STOP THAT! They can't see me, only you can. As I was saying, don't tell them, just wait and let them kick you out. It won't cause a confrontation between you three.  
  
Reggie- Jake, I've been thinking. I don't know if I want to quit the team. We work so well together.  
  
Jacob- DON'T SAY THAT! *ahem*.I mean, Reggie, remember what we talked about. You will be better off alone. Trust me, it's for the best. Now if you'll excuse me, your friends are coming back. ::jumps out the window::  
  
Maureen-::steps into the room:: Alright, are you ready for this? Bum bud dum pum bum bum! Presenting.Riley! ::steps aside::  
  
Riley- ::walks in wearing a beautiful dress:: What do you think? Is it to flashy? I think it might be a bit to much.  
  
Reggie- You look great! I can't believe it, how did you manage such a wonderful dress? It's Amazing!  
  
Riley- It was all Maureen's idea. This used to belong to her aunt. Amazingly, it fit perfectly. ::turns to Maureen:: Thanks a lot, you're the greatest! ::hugs her:: I couldn't of done this without you.  
  
Maureen- Come on now, don't get all mushy on my okay? It was just a favor, what are friends for? Plus, I was gonna throw it out anyways.  
  
Reggie- Well, what about your dress Maureen? Riley has hers, and I have my outfit, go put it on.  
  
Maureen- Do I have to, I mean it's not me.  
  
Riley- Yes you have to! I'm sorry, but this is a formal dance, and you are going to wear that dress I bought for you, go, get it on. Go, shoo.  
  
Reggie- Yeah Maureen, go, I want to see it on you. I bet it will look wonderful.  
  
Maureen- ::Mumbles:: Fine ::walks out::  
  
Riley- Gee, this is so great, I couldn't Imagine anything better.  
  
Reggie- I know, it's amazing what we can do when we work in a group.  
  
Riley- ::looks at her:: I agree with you completely. We work so well.together.  
  
Reggie- If this is about the battle, I said.  
  
Riley-No, I just want you to know, that we need you on our team Reggie, Your not only a team mate, you're a great friend.  
  
Maureen- ::walks in, other girls go silent:: Does this dress make me look fat? I feel fat. This doesn't look right. I'm not the dressy type. Were are my cargo shorts!  
  
Both girls- FAT!? Maureen!  
  
Riley- Maureen, You are so not fat, your skinnier than all of us!  
  
Maureen- I know, but, It feels to lose on me, can I please wear something else? Please!  
  
Reggie- Maureen, it looks wonderful. You don't need anything different.  
  
Riley- Reggie is right Maureen, You look ravishing. Nothing needs to be changed.  
  
Maureen- Yeah, okay, whatever.  
  
Reggie- At least you guys have dresses, I'm stuck wearing black pants and a white shirt. That's just because I'm the manager though. I wish I had something more fancy.  
  
Riley- Your wish is my command ::goes into a jewelry box, and pulls out some bracelets and some rings:: Here!  
  
Maureen- That looks a lot better, Reggie.  
  
Reggie- Thanks, this is a little better. ::smiles::  
  
Riley- Not a problem, anything to help a friend.  
  
Maureen- Alright, lets get down there and get this over with. Lets have a wonderful time!  
  
End of Act 3 scene 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Act 3 scene 2 The scene is the dance and everything looks wonderful. Maureen's brother is sneaking around, while the other kids are dancing.  
  
Maureen- Man, does this look great or what!?  
  
Reggie- I know, I can't believe it, this is really amazing! We did a great job girls.  
  
Riley- I know, even though we are both totally guy-less, we have still proved that we can be totally independent Women! ::Independent Women starts to play, girls laugh::  
  
Reggie- Jeez, I never knew that we could do something this organized at the age of 14, we could be role models!  
  
Riley- I wouldn't mind being a regular model, but a role model is just as good. Plus, you get to give younger people hope. It's really great.  
  
Maureen- Yeah, I know what you mean. I just wish Kevin could be one of those plastic manikins you see in clothing stores, the ones that look like models, that way, at least he'd shut up.  
  
Reggie- ::Laughs::  
  
Riley- I agree with you Maureen. I would hate to have him as a brother. But you do have to admit, he is a really great guy in battle. He really cares about you.  
  
Kevin- ::taps Riley on the shoulder:: You really think I'm that great, huh?  
  
Riley- ::jumps, frightened:: Holy mother of cheese! You scared the dairy products out of me! You little two faced brat.  
  
Kevin- Well, so much for the great guy thing. I never meant to scare you. I'm sorry.  
  
Riley-.It's okay. But I was only being nice, Kevin. Something you obviously don't know how to do.  
  
Reggie- You tell him Riley.  
  
Maureen- Kevin, make yourself useful, and go make sure everyone that was on the list is here, okay?  
  
Kevin- Yeah, sure. ::smiles:: Any time sis. ::walks out.  
  
Reggie- ::raises eyebrow:: What was that about?  
  
Maureen- I don't know, he's been acting really REALLY strange lately, nice.to nice.  
  
Riley- He might just be nice tonight. Just because of how much work we put into it all, you know?  
  
Reggie- Your probably right.  
  
Riley- Come on guys, lets go dance!  
  
Girls walk off, large dance interlude, words can be spoken ad. Lib if wanted.  
  
Kevin- ::sneaking around, looking for the perfect time to dump the punch on Reggie:: I really should have planned this out earlier. I need to think of the perfect time.  
  
Riley- ::dancing in a group of three, having a wonderful time.:: Guys, this is so much fun!  
  
Reggie- I know exactly what you mean, I don't think I've ever danced this much.  
  
Maureen- I really wish I could find my Cargo shorts!  
  
Riley-Maureen, forget about your stupid shorts and just have a good time!  
  
Maureen- I'm gonna get some punch. ::steps out of the group::  
  
Reggie- Riley, we really have to work with Maureen, I mean she really needs to act like a girl, you know? Unless.I don't even wanna think that.  
  
Riley- I know, she needs to understand what Gender she is. She ALWAYS dresses like a guy. I'm sure we can figure something out. Hold on, I'm gonna get some punch too. ::walks away, leaving Reggie alone.::  
  
  
  
Kevin- ::sneaks up behind Reggie, and dumps punch all over her. There is a piercing scream that comes from her, and he runs off laughing::  
  
Reggie- ::drenched in red punch, furious:: Who did this! RED DOES NOT COME OUT OF WHITE! AHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Maureen- ::runs over, sees Reggie:: Oh my god! You look like a strawberry! ::laughs really loud::  
  
Riley- ::walks over:: Um were did the punch go? ::sees Reggie, walks over, wrings her shirt, punch goes in:: ::holds up her glass:: Thank you!  
  
Reggie- ::smacks Riley:: It's not funny, this is Humiliating! ::people all laughing and pointing:: This is unfair! Whoever did this is gonna pay!  
  
Maureen- ::lying on back, laughing::  
  
Reggie- Stop Laughing! ::kicks Maureen::  
  
Kevin- ::walks over, laughing:: You should have seen the look on your faces! Oh man, that was my best trick ever! America's funniest, here I come!  
  
Riley- KEVIN! That was so immature. You are never going to grow up.  
  
Reggie- How could you, I don't believe this! You are such a total jerk! I hate your stupid guts Kevin Cameron! ::runs out, crying::  
  
Maureen- Kevin, you have no heart! You made this dance miserable! You hurt some one so deeply, and you are a good-for nothing dirt bag!  
  
Riley- She is so right Kevin, you are a total dirt bag. No one will ever like you, and you will grow up alone and live with lots of cats!  
  
Maureen- This is for ruining my dance! ::punches him in the face, knocks him out, not realizing it:: Come on, bring it on!  
  
Riley- Maureen, he can't hear you.  
  
Maureen- What are you talking about Riley?  
  
Riley- ::gets on a knee, slaps his face:: You knocked him out.  
  
Maureen- Cool.  
  
Riley- Um.no, not cool. Lets get your brother inside. ::turns to the audience:: I'm sorry everyone but the dance is canceled. Please leave now, and we'll send a letter to everyone with the reason why it ended. This dance.is over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Act 3 scene3 It is taking place back with the soul snatchers and the queen is becoming very angry with the slow progress  
  
Taria- Jacob! Please get over here.NOW!  
  
Jacob- ::runs over:: Yes, what do you need oh great one? I'm sorry I could not have gotten to you sooner.  
  
Taria- Stupid boy, just give me an update of your so called "Progress"  
  
Jacob- I have Manipulated the scout into leaving the team, the other scouts are starting to get very angry with her, it won't be long now. I promise, your great plan will not fail.  
  
Taria- Excellent, please send forth Kelly and Terry, I must speak with them also.  
  
Jacob- ::bows:: Yes you majesty, right away. ::walks away::  
  
Kelly- Yes my queen? ::steps forward::  
  
Terry- Yeah, what do you want this time, you old bag?  
  
Taria- Were is the soul that you went and got for me? ::looks at Terry:: You had better have it!  
  
Kelly- Yes my queen, we have it.  
  
Taria- Wonderful.  
  
Terry- But what makes you think I'm going to give it to you? Maybe I should just give it back. Your stupid way of life should end right now, miss Stick- up-your-butt.  
  
Kelly- Don't get smart with her Terry, she doesn't like smart aleks.  
  
Terry- I'll be smart with whoever I feel like, shut up you little pet. You suck up to her so bad. It's disgusting!  
  
Taria- How dare you speak to me in such a tone. Have you no respect? Need I remind you of what happened to your brother when he disobeyed me. IF I HEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AGAIN ,IT'S GOING TO BE EXCILE!  
  
Terry- Yeah, whatever, I just don't need to work with that over grown weed! She's nothing but a big ego with a little brain! Your Majesty, your nothing but a big mouth.  
  
Kelly- ::does evil laugh:: Your gonna get it for that one, that wasn't a smart move. Say bye, bye big mouth.  
  
Taria! How dare you! Get out of my sight right now, before I sentence you to the soul chamber! I will not take this bull from you. Either you pipe down and we forget this, or you can say good bye to your life.  
  
Kelly- What's it gonna be? Hope you choose curtain number 2. ::does evil laugh::  
  
Terry- I, am so out of here, have some one else help you do your dirty work.what am I saying?  
  
Jacob- ::walks over:: What did I miss?  
  
Taria- Terry, make a decision. I personally would hate to lose such a great warrior. Please, think about what your doing.  
  
Terry- I am sorry My queen. I never meant anything I said. I was not thinking strait. Please, forgive me. ::gets down on a knee::  
  
Taria- You are forgiven, but DO NOT let it happen ever again. Is that clear!?  
  
Terry- Yes your Majesty.  
  
Kelly- Your very lucky terry, that you have such a wonderful, forgiving queen. She is truly the best ruler, of all time!  
  
Jacob- Oh quit sucking up! You are so pathetic!  
  
Kelly- Jacob! Go get a life, or I'll take what little one you have!  
  
Taria- Both of you stop. You do not need to fight each other, it is those stupid scouts you need to worry about. I want extra training from all of you. We have a lot of work cut out for us. Is that understood?  
  
All together- YES MA'AM! ::all run off::  
  
Taria- Here we come you stupid kids. Ready or not, here I come. ::black out::  
  
End of act 3 scene 3  
  
Intermission Riley- Welcome to our third and final intermission! Tonight, the wonderful Regina.  
  
Reggie- IT'S REGGIE!  
  
Riley- Yes. Uh.Reggie will be singing a song by Savage Garden Entitled "2 beds and a coffee machine" Lets hear it for.Reggie Pearson!  
  
Reggie- Thank you, I hope you enjoy it! ::smiles Broadly, Music cue, starts to sing at girls make faces and dance in the back ground, at the end, she bows::  
  
Maureen- WOW! She was ::says overly emotional:: WONDERFUL! ::loud cough:: Well that's all the time we have for this intermission, please enjoy the final scene of our move entitled.  
  
All girls- the final battle!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Act 4 scene 1- The Zodiac scouts are pumping up for the final battle, using targets and the twins are finally getting along!  
  
Maureen- Come on Kevin, you hit like a girl, work harder! Grandma hits harder than you do! Uhhhhh!! You run like a girl too!  
  
Kevin- Yeah, well, well, so do you! So, there!  
  
Maureen- Hey Kevin.NEWSFLASH! I am a girl!  
  
Maureen- ::punching Kevin, he blocks her, and she is sent back, and lands on feet:: Ha! You can't get me so eas.  
  
Kevin- ::punches her on the back, she falls, she stands:: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Maureen- ::rubs him on the head:: ::pushes him to the ground:: I'm gonna pay you back for that punch! ::runs at him, he kicks her, she falls in front of him:: Your getting a lot better, you might even get as good as me some day.  
  
Kevin- Thanks! Do you really think so?  
  
Maureen- No. ::tackles him::  
  
Riley and Reggie enter left  
  
Riley- What on earth happened to you two? Look's like you got in a fight with a T-rex!  
  
Kevin- ::says stupidly:: Just training! ::punches his sister::  
  
Reggie- Remember, we have a big upcoming battle. You'll get enough bruises then!  
  
Riley- Duh, that is why their training. Smell the coffee Reggie.  
  
Maureen- Come on, help me train Riley, please? I could use the help.  
  
Kevin- Uh.you sure you wanna do that? Remember what happened last time?  
  
Reggie- I hate to say it, but Kevin's right. She hurt you pretty bad last time.  
  
Maureen- I know, but I'm not afraid, plus it will help me with my strength. What do you say, please Riley?  
  
Kevin- Can I help!?  
  
Everyone- NO!  
  
Kevin- Why!?  
  
Maureen- This is why. ::lifts up back of shirt, long bruise::  
  
Riley- Maureen, If he gave you that bruise, it shows that he is a really great fighter. Both of you against me should be no problem. I'll go easy on them. Don't worry about it!  
  
Kevin- ::jumps up:: Yippee! Thanks Riley, I promise I'll never be annoying again!  
  
Reggie- Kevin, don't make promises you can't keep. Don't shed to much blood. If you don't mind, I have to go.do some.stuff.::walks out::  
  
Kevin- You two go ahead and fight, I'm gonna see what Reggie is up too. She could be in trouble. We need to figure out where she has been going.  
  
Riley- Kevin, that's very nice of you, but.it's like.ease dropping. It's not right.  
  
Kevin- I'll be careful, if she's okay, I'll leave.  
  
Maureen- Okay, but if something goes wrong, get us ASAP, okay?  
  
Kevin- Don't worry, what could happen? ::walks out::  
  
Scene switches to where Reggie is, she is speaking to Jacob, and Kevin is hiding in a near by bush  
  
Jacob- Good, I see you're here, and away from them. Now, all you have to do is stay away for the battle, and you'll be home free!  
  
Reggie- Jacob, I don't think I can do this, they are my best friends! They told me that they need me in the team. I'm starting to believe them.  
  
Jacob- NO! I mean.trust me, it's a good Idea that you leave the team, they don't need you. I know they don't need you. To them, your nothing.  
  
Kevin- ::Unable to listen to this anymore, jumps Out:: THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!  
  
Reggie- You little turd! You've been spying on me! Why I outta.  
  
Kevin- Reggie, your right, I have. But only because this guy your having a marry little chat with, happens to work with the soul snatchers!  
  
Jacob- ::salutes:: Thank you, captain obvious  
  
Reggie- Huh? What are you talking about? Jake is my Guardian. He doesn't work for them! Do you.?  
  
Kelly- ::walks over:: well dimwit, you just had to go blow your cover! Lady Taria will not be pleased! How completely stupid can you be, she'll throw you out for sure this time. ::does really loud evil laugh:: Reggie, your such a clueless freak.  
  
Kevin- Reggie, listen, we have to get out of here, I think he is going to kill you! In fact, I know it!  
  
Reggie-Wait, this is not right! He lied to me, and you show up, telling me he's bad, and then he comes over and you say he's gonna kill me! This like a really, REALLY bad dream!  
  
Kelly- No, this is a nightmare, that hunny, you aint never gonna awake from.  
  
Kevin- But that doesn't mean we can't run away! ::big puff of smoke comes, and when it clears they are gone.::  
  
Kelly- You dork! You let them get away! Oh wait until I tell Mistress Taria! She is gonna kill you!!!  
  
Jacob- no sweat, we'll get 'em at the battle. I have nothing to worry about.  
  
Kelly- Yeah well, don't go after the kid, he's mine. He's gonna wish he was never born. Cause, he isn't gonna be alive to wish for anything! ::does evil laugh::  
  
End of act 4 scene 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Act 4 scene 2- it is at the place were the battle will be held. People are standing as listed. Riley, Reggie, Maureen, Kevin, in front of them are Taria, Jacob, Terry, and then Kelly. They are staring each other down.  
  
Riley- Alright guys, it all comes down to this, win or lose, we go down in honor. You all ready? Cause I sure know, that we have worked to long, and to hard to lose.  
  
The others- Yeah!  
  
Maureen- Lets do it!  
  
Reggie- We came this far.  
  
Kevin- We can't give up now!  
  
Taria- Stupid fools! You are willing to die for your pride, that is so cheap. Your so stupid! ::mocking them:: We came this far, we can't give up now. Please give me a break.  
  
Jacob- Do you honestly think you have a chance against us? Because, you may be bigger, but we are so stronger!  
  
Terry- I'm just here because I want to show you goody-two-shoes that you can never beat the negative forces. Unless, your on the negative forces, but then you wouldn't so. never mind!  
  
Kelly- Terry, trust me, we will do MUCH more than that, they won't stand a chance, not with Lady Taria on our side ::evil laugh::  
  
Maureen- Excuse me, but Are you done yet? ::asks annoyed::  
  
Reggie- Yeah, that was really corny. In fact, that was beyond Corny.  
  
Kevin- Yeah, you probably just broke the world record for the gayest saying on the planet!  
  
Riley- Quit with the chit-chat and lets kick some butt! Alright Saviors, lets show them what we really fight for, And not how much we can move our mouths. Let's go for it!  
  
Taria- You heard her, get moving! ::other side charges and start hitting and yelling::  
  
Riley- ::walks right up to Taria:: Well shrimp, looks like we finally come face to face, and trust me, I'm not going to go easy on you, just because your short. ::holds up a staff:: Libra Scales Of Truth Justify! ::beam shoots at Taria::  
  
Taria- You may have been able to hit me, but I'm going to do a lot more than that! ::closes her eyes, beam of light appears in her hands:: Dark orb power! ::large ray shoots at Riley, she is knocked out, runs off::  
  
Kevin- ::runs over:: Riley, oh no, wake up. This isn't good! VERY BAD! ::beam of light shoots from his chest, and Riley sits up, slowly:: whoa.how did that happen???  
  
Riley- Well, Guess we found another use for you here, huh shrimp? ::messes up his hair:: Now, get out of here and help the others, I have a MAJOR score to settle.  
  
Kevin- ::nods, runs off::  
  
Now, at the battle scene with Reggie, and Jacob  
  
Reggie- I can't believe that you lied to me, you little Zit! ::punches him::  
  
Jacob- ::dodges:: Oh for heaven's sake, call the Waaaaahhhhmbulance! And you were stupid enough, to fall for it! NEON SWORD! ::slashes her in the stomach::  
  
Reggie- AHHHHH!! ::falls to the ground, crying:: You good for nothing piece of crap!  
  
Kevin- ::runs over:: Gee, people sure are in need of my help today, this is new! Please, great Constellation of Scorpio, let me help her! ::beam of light shoots out, and hits her::  
  
Reggie- ::Screams, but soon sits up.:: Thanks little dude. But as for Mr. Him over there, it is so Personal! ::runs over, holding a beam of light in her hand:: Virgo Maiden Illusion! ::smacks him to the ground::  
  
Jacob-::backs up, still on the ground:: Reggie, I'm sorry I lied. I can change, please don't hurt me. give me another chance. I can be a good guardian, I promise! ::pretends to cry::  
  
Reggie- ::looks down sympathetically:: Everyone deserves a second chance. ::puts out her hand for him::  
  
Jacob-::puppy eyes:: Every one deserves a second chance.to die! ::throws sword at her, she dodges::  
  
Reggie- Oh, I knew that was coming, VIRGO NOVA CANNON! ::light shoots from her wand, and brings him shooting into a tree:: Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?  
  
Jacob- You haven't seen the last of me! ::disappears::  
  
Scene switches to Maureen and Terry  
  
Maureen- You bag of scum! Arrow shockwave! ::arrow shoots at terry, bringing her down:: Ha! I rule!  
  
Terry- Alright, that hurt COSMIC CANNON! ::cannon shoots at her, knocking her out:: HA! Now time to finish you off! Your right, you rule, ruler of the dead! ::runs off::  
  
Kevin- Not if I can help it! Scorpio Claws Of Rage Destroy! ::powered up punch, brings terry shooting to the ground:: Sis! ::runs to her:: ::places his hand on her:: sis, come on, wake up. Who else am I gonna torture?  
  
Maureen-::sits up:: You know Kevin, it's like your carrying your own little red cross around. Only it's covered with a little cross bow skeleton ::laughs::  
  
Kevin- Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go back and fight your fight. The others need help!  
  
Scene goes back to Riley and Taria  
  
Riley- Libra Scales Of Rage Terminate! ::power blast shoots at Taria, making her weak:: While your like this, I better go Regroup!  
  
Taria- ::falls to the ground, in extreme pain::  
  
Scene goes to Kevin ,running.  
  
Kevin- ::running, bumps into Kelly:: Um.sorry!  
  
Kelly- Well, well, well.. if it isn't the little weakling. I can't believe I get stuck with you. Your nothing but skin and bones. That, and a big mouth. ::does evil laugh::  
  
Kevin- I'm gonna make you eat those words! Scorpio Poison Sting! ::runs to the side, he misses her, crashes into a wall, slides down it::  
  
Kelly- Oh, give me a break, is that all you got? BLACK HOLE BLASTER! ::large ray shoots at him, he falls back:: You are much to simple. I was hoping for a challenge. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.  
  
Kevin- Oh yeah! ::focuses energy:: Scorpio poison Sting! ::blasts Kelly, she goes flying back:: HA! Looks like your not such a hot-shot now are you? ::dances around:: I am a winner, I am a winner, ha, in your face woman.  
  
Kelly- ::stands up:: You know, I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this.actually, yes I was. Darkness Destructor!  
  
Kevin- ::holds out a shield, reflects and hits her, she falls to the ground:: Right back at ya! Looks like you need to learn counter attacks!  
  
Kelly- You might have won the battle, but you'll never win the war! ::disappears::  
  
Kevin- Ouchie.::falls to a knee:: Alrighty, I'm okay.  
  
All the girls run over to him  
  
All together- KEVIN!  
  
Maureen- You scared us half to death!  
  
Reggie- Yeah, I know, scared me too.  
  
Riley- Yeah, you little turd, don't waste all your energy next time. Be more careful. ::remembers something:: I have to tell you all something! Taria was extremely injured, but I'm sure it won't last long. We need to be prepared.  
  
Maureen- My god, why didn't you kill her!?  
  
Reggie- Maureen, Relax.  
  
Kevin- Yeah sis, I'm sure she has a good reason.  
  
Riley- Two reasons actually. One, I didn't have enough strength at the time. And two, we are a team. We work together, until the very end. ::puts hand in:: Team?  
  
Reggie- ::puts hand in:: Team  
  
Kevin- ::puts his hand in:: I guess, but this is really stupid.Team  
  
Maureen- ::puts hand in:: Yeah team!  
  
Riley- Come on, lets go kill some Honey buns!  
  
Maureen- Alright, sounds great! ::says like Tony the tiger::  
  
Kevin- Yup.okie.  
  
Taria-::walks up with Terry, Jacob and Kelly are no where to be found:: Well isn't this cute, the little soul brats are getting along. ::says coldly:: How touching. Well now, I'm going to finish you all off! EMPIRE UNIVERSE DESTRUCTION! ::large ray shoots at all of them, knocking them to the ground::  
  
Terry- Wonderful your highness! Amazing!  
  
Kevin- uh..oh.  
  
Reggie- Oh man. I can't move!  
  
Maureen- Ow. My leg  
  
Riley- I.I'm sorry guys.  
  
Taria- So simple, so easy. I can't believe my plan worked this well. Your all so pathetic. I should have done this a long time ago.  
  
Terry- Yes, But better late than never. Your wonderful your majesty.  
  
Riley- ::Stands up, along with the other members::  
  
Maureen- Your wrong.very wrong.  
  
Reggie- there's one thing that you will never be able to take from us.  
  
Kevin- something stronger than you will ever know.  
  
Riley- The power of friendship, and that's how we're gonna beat you. Come on guys. Taria, you don't know how much pain your going to feel. What you put us through, 1 million times worse.  
  
Maureen/Kevin- Yeah, we can do it!  
  
Reggie- I know we can do this, we just have to try!  
  
Riley- We are Constellation power!  
  
Maureen- Sagittarius Power!  
  
Kevin- Scorpio Power!  
  
Reggie- Virgo Power!  
  
Riley- Libra Power! ::great light shines, and hits queen Taria::  
  
Taria- What!? What's happening! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Terry- GEEZ!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Black out, scene starts to fade back in. Taria is gone, but terry Remains, seems as though she has lost her mind.  
  
Terry- Hey! I'm terry, what's your name? It's so good to make new friends!  
  
Riley- Is she kidding?  
  
Reggie- What's going on?  
  
Maureen- I don't want to know.  
  
Kevin- Sup? I'm Kevin.  
  
Riley- .::hits him:: Um.Terry, are you okay?  
  
Terry- I'm Peachy keen! Wonderful! If you'll excuse me, I have to get home to my mommy and make cookies! Toodles! ::skips off::  
  
Maureen- Check mate, game over, we.won.  
  
Reggie- I am so sorry that I left before. I'll never do it again.  
  
Kevin- Oh shut up! Your such a Sap for happy endings.  
  
Riley- But are we sure this is the end? I mean, We might as well forget plans for next summer, if this is how it's gonna be, right?  
  
End of act 4 scene 2  
  
  
  
Final act and scene- the group is sitting outside, as summer is just about to end.  
  
Riley- Another summer, wasted. This totally bites!  
  
Kevin- Don't think of it like that, We ruled, and concurred! Can we save the world next summer too!?  
  
Everyone- NO!  
  
Reggie-::turns to Riley:: Yeah, Riley, don't be so down in the dumps! Even though you smell like it!  
  
Maureen- Reggie, that was really mean. You smell even worse!  
  
Riley- Both of you stop, we should just try to enjoy the rest of this summer. While it lasts. By the way, you both smell bad! ::girls laugh::  
  
Kevin- Girls, I feel so out numbered.  
  
Reggie- ::looks at the girls:: You feel out numbered?  
  
Maureen- Maybe, we can help you with that.  
  
Riley- I have plenty of Make-up and wigs, you could look so pretty.  
  
Reggie- I bet you would love it.  
  
Riley-In fact, I know you would. It would be the best thing for you. Doesn't he have a great complexion?  
  
Kevin- NOOOO! GET OFF! NOT MY HAIRRRRR! I DON'T WAN'T PURPLE NAILS! NO GREEN EYELASHES! HEEEEEEEEEEEELLP.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the old base of queen Taria, Kelly sits in the throne.  
  
Kelly- Now I Lady Kelly, shall rule! And not even those stupid brats will stop me. I will be invincible! Look out scouts, Empress Kelly is in town, and she isn't happy.  
  
Jacob- ::Holding her hand:: I Am here to rule with you. I never realized how much we had in common, until now.  
  
Kelly- Now, with my king, I shall rule! Look out scouts here I come! ::evil laugh::  
  
End of the movie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Curtain Call Chelsea walks out on right, Christel on left, they meet, take hands, bow, and Chelsea goes to a corner, as does Christel. Once they are at the corners Jesse, and Jessie walk out, meet, take each other hand, bow, and Jesse walks next to Christel, and Jessie walks next to Chelsea. Soon after, Caitlin walks out, meets Lindsey, they take each others hand, bow, and Caitlin walks next to Jessie, and Lindsey walks next to Jesse. Finally, Amy walks out of one end, and Steven walks out the other. They meet, take each others hand bow, and Steven walks next to Lindsey, and Amy walks next to Caitlin. They all take a step in, and do one final bow together. 


End file.
